Percy Jackson chased by girls
by chaosjackson344
Summary: After Percy breaks up with Annabeth the goddesses all think Percy is hot so Percy has to run to try to live possible lemons.
1. The breakup

Hello **everone this is chaosjackson344 here with a new story for you people that are a Percy Jackson fan.**

 **DISCLAMER:I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own Percy Jackson in any way. So well anyway lets start the fanfiction!**

Percy's pov

after I saw the giant Leo bomb explode and Piper collapse for some reason and see Gaea fall back into the earth. "HA HA HA! DO YOU THINK YOUR FRIEND COULD DEFEAT ME? I AM GAEA THE PRI- she was cut off by me as I slashed her in the face. "So you want to fight me puny demigod? I will kill your father your girlfriend and everone that you love!" That was it! No one messes with my family and gets away with it! "WELL BRING IT ON THEN! I yelled. I created a heavy rain with waterspouts going all over the place. I took out Riptide and yelled as the waterspouts and my sword went down on Gaea's face. "AUGGGH!" She yelled as I slashed her over and over again as I constanly made ice swords to stab her with a few minutes of slashing and smashing I saw Gaea lying down with Golden ichor pouring out of her veins.

Then I saw another Gaea come out of the damaged Gaea. "Thank you Percy Jackson for defeating my evil self." She said. Wait whaaaaaat? She had a good side and a evil side? "As upon defeating me" she said "you derserve my full blessing. No hero was able to defeat my evil side before. Well you did it Percy Jackson." But.. but.. "no buts please" she said do you accept my full blessing?" "Yes" I said still hestitant. "Very well get ready" she said. She started chanting in a ancient laungauge and a pure green beam came out of her hands.

A tingling sensation increased to a dull pain to pure hell as Gaea's blessing flowed through me. After a few seconds the pain reduced to a numbing sensation. After she was done I felt like Pan. I could create forests and jungles with a single flick of my hand. I could create mountain ranges and valleys with a snap of my fingers. Gaea started sinking back into the ground and she whispered "be same young hero. There is more to come in the future." Then I collapsed.

 **Time skip 10 days**

 **Percy POV**

My head was dizzy after I woke up in a golden hospital. _Apollo's place_ I knew that the instant I saw the gold outline and the machines I was hooked up to. I felt new strength as I started felling renewed energy coursing through my body. _Gaea's blessing._ I remeberd. Everything was so fuzzy but after a while I got all my memories back.

 _I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson._

 _Defeater of Kronos_

 _Retriever of the master bolt._

 _Retriever of the Golden Fleece._

 _Explorer of the labyrinth._

 _Defeater of Gaea._

and most importantly

 _boyfriend of Annabeth._

After a few minutes of remembering my life I got the energy to get up and start to move. I got off the bed and started to walk around until I found Apollo looking over a article on how to correctly apply nectar to a god for maximum effect. I looked over him and I waved my hand over his eyes and said "Apollo, hello guy can you hear me? I didn't hear him say anything and kept reading. Okay I was getting annoyed so I had to do the final straw. "HEY APOLLO ARTEMIS IS GETTING RAPED!" I yelled into his ear. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed his bow and yelled. " **WHO'S DOING IT!"**

"Dude chill she actually isn't I just wanted to get your attention."I said. His eyes scanned the room until the eyes landed on me. "Yo Percy you're alive!" As he hugged me crazy hard. "Apollo, air!" I said. "Sorry" he said before letting me go and as I started breathing again. "Oh yeah one more thing. HEY EVERYONE PERCY'S AWAKE!"

I almost closed my eyes before the gods came in the room. I strained my eyes to look away as all the bright flashes illuminate the room even brighter than the gold that was already there. First I saw was my father. He came up and hugged me insanely hard. Then all my friends. "Wait... where's Annabeth?" I said. My friends tittered nervously. " she's probably at her cabin." Said Chris. Okay... Dad came up to me and asked me "what happened during Gaea's fight?" "Okay long story get comfortable".

 **one explanation later...**

 **Percy's POV**

After explaining everything to my friends I could see that their eyes were wide as dinner plates and mouths as wide as hippos. i looked at them and tried not to laugh but to no avail. I started laughing as my friend still looked on. "You better not catch flies" I said. After their brains went back online they started asking more questions like how did Gaea bless you and stuff so after I ansered a series of questions i decided to go to camp. After my friends left I despised to jump out the window to see if my earth powers are working. I started flying for a bit until I created a giant slope for me to sled on. I went mega speed as the wind whipped my face. This was the coolest ride ever! After a while I got to camp and decided to meet with Annabeth.

I looked around and took out the ring box that Hephaestus made me and walked on to meet Annabeth. I decided to look at the beach where we usually meet for our kisses. What I saw next made my heart shatter.

 **You cannot believe how tempted that I was to stop there...**

I saw her with Karl the new Eros kid! What the &$ ! Whe've been together for the last 5 YEARS! I felt my temper rise to extreme levels then I suddenly stopped for some reason. There was this feeling in me that this will help me grow up and move on. I decided to go and beat the crap out of Karl.

I made a earth fist and threw it at Karl while molding his butt and legs to the ground. My earth fist flew right into his face and sent him flying. I made three water tornados and made it swirl around Karl I never liked that as$hole before but my rage was consuming me. I launched earth fist after earth fist at his face. After toying with him for a while and see him all bloodied and bruised, I decided I needed to just end it with Annabeth.

I looked at her slowly and counted to ten in my head. After the time was up I walked closely to Annabeth with her terrified face. I walked up to her. i got down on one knee. i asked her with my voice cracking: "Why?"

Time skip

After I made it up with Annabeth, I decided to go to my mom's apartment . I walked in silince for a few minuites until i reached my mom's apartment. I knocked on the door. No responce. Again. still no responce. I took out riptide and slashed the door until it fell. What i saw was my (GROSS OUT ALERT) mother on the floor with her guts spilling out. I saw Echinda and the Chimera standing over my mom and paul. My eyes glowed with green hate. "Well well well" said Echinda. "guess who's here" " your death" i replied the instant i said that i ran up to her...


	2. Savior of the hunt

**hey everyone ChaosJackson344 here got my first review yesterday so yeah. i decided to upload another chapter.**

 **And oh yeah Dragonoid9810 Thanks for reviewing and no he won't be all gloomy after this so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer I am not rick riordan so lets start the fanfiction.**

Percy POV

After i jumped at Echinda the Chimera jumped at me blasting fire. it didn't do any damage so i went under and slashed the chimera's guts open. _like how he did to my mother. i thought._ the chimera fell down dead. Echinda looked at me shocked. "NOOOO MY SONNNYY!" she yelled. she ran out the window and grew to a huge size outside. I followed her outside. My rage consumed me and i grew to a giant earth/water avatar. My eyes went white. **a.n btw if you watch avatar the last airbender it's Aang in avatar state.** my hands shot earth ball after earth ball at her.

after a while of earth balls and slamming i saw her broken body on the street. i gathered all my rage and yelled **THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!** i slammed down with all my might and strength. i heard a deafening crash as I destroyed of whatever Echinda was left. My rage started to evaporate after i saw the golden dust started to swirl around. my eyes closed and faded back to my normal. i felt calmed down as my anger cooled to just pain. pain that my mother was gone pain that annabeth cheated on me.

i went back inside and gave my mother a proper funeral and brought her to Montauk. when the shrouds were burning i felt a presence behind me. it was Hestia. "Lady Hestia" i said as i bowed.

"you don't have to bow my young hero." she said. "but you're the last Olympian" i replied. "you keep us going when all is gone" Hestia looked shocked. i heard her murmur " she picked me up and hugged me. I felt a feeling of warmth go through me. "I'm so sorry about what happened." she whispered my ear. "you don't have to blame yourself" i replied.

she put me down and asked me. "do you want to be my champion?" i was dumbfound. Whaaa? Hestia wants me to be her champion? I thought for a moment and replied "Yes."

"Very well" she replied. "close your eyes" i squeezed my eyes shut as a warmth flooded me. After i opened my eyes i felt stronger. Hestia summoned a mirror and i saw that my eyes had a ring of fire around my eyes. " I Love you... mom" i said.

3rd POV

On Olympus all the gods were arguing about a power surge in Manhattan. Artemis and Apollo was doing the usual argument about who was older. Dionysus looked bored out of his mind. Zeus was trying to keep this under control. SILENCE! yelled Zeus slamming his master bolt at the ground. "WE ARE NOT HERE TO YELL AT EACH OTHER FOR NO REASON! WE ARE HERE TO TALK!" yelled Zeus.

"Anyway" continued Zeus. "Are here because there was a large power surge in Manhattan. it was so strong that none of us could get close to it." Zeus said. "Anyone has ideas?" Everyone thought about what could happen. Athena was the first to react. "Perseus" she whispered. "but what would make him react like that?" Hermes asked. Everyone was thinking hard until Hades **A.N Hades got his throne back BTW** got up and concentrated really hard. His eyes opened with shock in his eyes. "I think I know what happened." Hades started. "What is it?" Poseidon asked panicked.

"A soul just entered my realm" started Hades. "What soul?" Poseidon asked. "The soul was...

Sally Jackson" finished Hades.

Poseidon looked panicked. "NO!" he yelled. "PLEASE SAY IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE!"

Hades looked at him glumly. "I'm sorry brother she was placed in Elysium immediately." said Hades. "Even if she wasn't I would've brought her to Elysium anyway."

Poseidon looked crushed. he sank back to his seat almost crying. "Hermes, bring Percy here" said Poseidon

"On it." replied Hermes. He flashed out.

Seconds ticked by. until Hemes went back on his seat exhausted. "Did you find him" Poseidon asked nervously. "Hermes looked up with panic in his eyes. "No, he's gone" said Hermes.

Poseidon looked... whatever is beyond crushed. Zeus started and cleared his throat. "We must find him" said Zeus. He turned over to Hera. "Hera, call your amazons to send out search parties to see if they can find him." He said. "On it" replied Hera before flashing out.

Then he turned to Apollo. "Apollo. go to the roman camp and tell them to send out search parties for Percy." said Zeus. "On it father" said Apollo defore flashing out.

Then he turned to Hermes. "Hermes alert the camp to keep a lookout for Percy" said Zeus. "on it father." said Hermes before flashing out.

Then he turned to Artemis. "Artemis even though he is a male I want you to look for him. If it is anyone that can find him, it will be you" Said Zeus.

Artemis looked annoyed but agreed since Percy was the last acceptable male in the world.

"The hunt for Percy is on." finished Zeus

 **5 months later...**

 **Artemis POV**

That idiot! How can he hide for so long!? It' been months now. we were tracking a group of monsters when we got ambushed by Echinda and the Chimera. My sisters shot arrow after arrow but it didn't seem to do anything. Echinda raised her hand and yelled "NOW!" Oh crap. monsters of all shapes and sizes came and rushed at us. We tried to fight them off but to no avail. _Help me_ i thought in my mind. Then help came.

 **Percy POV**

I was eating my cooked deer meat when I heard the sound of a battle nearby. I placed down my meat and creeped twords the noise. I was hiding behind a tree before I saw Thaila and the hunters surrounded by a group of monsters. Then I saw Echinda and the Chimera. That brought back painful memories that I tried to put away but couldn't.

I jumped into the nearest sea of monsters and slashed them to dust with Riptide. I made a bunch of smaller earth people and made them attack other monsters. Out of the cornor of my eye i saw Artemis get hit by a cyclops's club. I jumped at the cyclops and threw a fireball at him. My earth people had just finished all the remaining monsters. I saw Echinda standing horrified. I threw a earth, fire and water ball at her. She screamed and desitigrated.

After the battle cooled down I looked at the hunters. They had bows pointing at me even though the bows were shaking. I ignored them and walked over to Artemis and where Thaila was kneeling by her hand. She had a blood stain on her head and her skull was clearly cracked. I knelt down and I felt the hunter's arrows on my back. It bounced off my cape so it only felt like a tap. I rested my hand on her head and started the healing process.

My hands started to glow orange and clearly saw the bone reconnect. the skin and bones moved beneath my hands. After a few seconds I clearly saw that Artemis was okay. "Give her a few days to rest. She'll be fine." i said. As i got up Thaila had a sword at my neck. "Who are you?" she said with fear lacing her voice. I decided to show them. I took off my hood.

Thaila looked shocked.

"Percy?"


	3. the oath

**ChaosJackson344 here back again with another chapter! And wow 1,000 views?! That's crazy! love you all!**

 **Disclaimer:i am not rick riordan well anyway lets get started!**

 **Thaila POV**

what the heck?! we, the best trackers in the world couldn't find him in 5 months?! but he just came to us now? WTF!? "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I shouted as i zapped him. he caught my lighting bolt and redirected it to around some remaining monsters that we had missed. Wait, REDIRECT!? HOW!? By that time Lady Artemis woke up.

She immediently drew her bow and pointed it at Percy. "Wait!" i yelled. "It's Percy" She lowered her bow and looked shocked. Percy turned his head and sighed. "I know I know" he said "Gotta go to Olympus and all that."

"Of course you do" she said under gritted teeth.

Then she turned to us. "Girls, I want you to set up camp here. wait until I get back." she flashed out.

 **Percy's POV**

i closed my eyes as Artemis teleported us back to Olympus. We were at the throne room and it looked better. _Annabeth._ I thought. I was snapped out of my mind when all the gods took their seats.

"Percy?" my dad said. he ran up to me and almost crushed me in his hug.

"Yes father it's me" i replied.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Artemis can you tell us how you found him?"

Artemis looked embaressed for a second before saying, "Well he kinda found us..."

"what?" Zeus asked.

"do you you care to explain sister?" Apollo asked her.

"okay so here's the story" started Artemis

"We were chasing a group of monsters." Artemis started. "we found Echinda and the Chimera." I growled under my breath.

"She called in a group of monsters and... and then Percy saved us." Artemis countiued.

"He slashed all the monsters in a instant. Then I got hit in the head by a cyclops club, al i remember was that Percy threw a fireball and then I blacked out." Artemis finished.

Zeus thought for a second and said, "Fireballs? how could he do that?"

Apollo piped up. "Only Hephaestus and Hestia could do that.)

He glanced over at Hephaestus, he looked confused for a second. Then he glanced at Hestia. **A.N Hestia also got her throne back.** Hestia sighed. "I guess i can't hide it from you anymore." she started. "he became my champion after his mother died."

"You adopted my son?" Poseidon asked shocked.

Hestia nodded. "it was the only way that could pervent him from suicide." Hestia said.

Zeus cleared his throat (again) "well Perseus, not only you have saved my daughter before, but again." Zeus started. "but your mother died, would you accept to be the guardian of the hunt?" Artemis looked furious. "NO! I WILL NOT HAVE A MALE IN THE HUNT!"

"ARTEMIS!" Zeus yelled. "YOU HAD A MALE BEFORE AND WHY NOT HIM! HE'S SAVED YOU TWICE BEFORE! IT'S CLEAR THAT YOU NEED PROTECTION!"

"NO I DO NOT!" Artemis shouted. My ears were starting to hurt. I plugged my ears until I heard the sounds of the argument fade away. I unplugged my ears. "Perseus Jackson" Zeus started. "Will you be the guardian of the hunt?"

"Yes" i said.

I looked over to Artemis and went down on one knee. "I swear upon Lord ( **A.N gonna introduce a new charter here. Quizadactal father of Chaos Quiz-I-Dact-tal btw)** Quizadactal and Lady Chaos and the river Styx to protect you with all my power for as long as I live." i swore. All the gods had their eyes gooleing out and their jaws open. Zeus slowly asked "D-d-do you know what you swore on?" I thought and I knew. "The father of Lady Chaos." i replied surely. just then I felt two presences behind me.I turned around and saw a man that was crazy tall. he had a beard made of fire and all the elements in it. his body was crazy buff with univereses scattered around his body. Lady Chaos was a tall woman almost as tall as her father. she had galaxises spread all around her body with a face that would make Aphrodite jelaous. which she was. Quizadactal said in a deep voice to me "Huh, not even my daughter would swear on my name. you are the first one to swear upon my name Perseus Jackson. "

i blushed and said "no it's nothing." He shrank down to my size and walked up to me. "since you were the first one to swear upon my name, you derserve a reward." he said. He filled his hand full of light and placed his palm on my forehead. I felt a tingleing sensation as the white energy traveled through my body. when the light ceased i felt more poweful and found some ( **cliche moment)** wings on my back. they had black feathers and some white scattered like stars. Quizadactal stepped back and went back into his portal. "Be safe young hero" he said before he and Lady Chaos disapearred

I looked back at the Olympians with their mouths open like hit the floor open. Zeus was the first to recover. "W-w-whhaaaat? you met the father of chaos?" After everyone recovered from mental shock that was when the talking began. I practictly tuned out but I did see Aphrodite drooling over me. I practicly heard the gears turn in her head about how to get me to her side. I sighed and waited for the council to be over. At last Zeus said "does anyone want to bless Perseus before we go?" Athena stepped up first. "Even though I don't approve your relationship with my daughter but anyway." I grimiced she put her hand up and it filled with gray light. when it hit me I felt a new sensation in my body and my reactions were faster. I took a look a the room and saw every little detail to the angle of each pillar.

Apollo stepped up next he gave me better archery skills and increased my healing skills. "yo Perce whenever you need a dudes day out from those hunters just yell that okay Perce?"

"thanks Apollo" i replied.

"Anyone else?" Zeus asked

my dad walked up to me. "Even though you already have most have my powers I want to give you the ability to transform into any animal you want and turn yourself into water" my dad said

his hand blasted a aqua river of energy at me. when the energy cleared i felt myself get stronger "thanks dad"

"Welp Anyway Council dissmissed!" Zeus said. all the gods flashed out

then it left Artemis and me. I thought I saw her smile but then quickly turned into a sneer. "the only reason you'll be alive in the hunt is that father told us that we needed a guardian." she said.

"Meet me in Winsconsin." she said finialy.

I bowed and said "Yes my lady."

she smacked me with her bow and shouted, "Don't bow like that Perseus! It makes me feel like it's a mocking!" before she flashed out.

I was ready to test out my my new wings. I jumped out of mount Olympus and felt a rush of adrealine as the wind rushed past my face. I expanded my wings and tilted myself to Winsconsin _first day of the hunt_ i thought to myself.

After a few minutes of flying i saw Artemis calling her hunters for a meeting. I crouched down on a branch and listened.

 **Artemis POV**

The nerve of that boy! My sisters will soon make him learn his lesson! I flashed in and saw my sisters chatting up a storm. When they saw me they immediently stopped talking. Thaila rushed up to my first. "What happened during the meeting on Olympus my lady?" she asked. I sighed and sat down at the table."I have good news and bad news." i started.

"good news first!" Thaila and the rest of the hunt said.

"Well... we met Quizadactal the original creator of the universe." I said.

Thaila looked shocked. "But we all thought that Chaos created the universe!"

"I know, his name was erased from the myths. we still remebered him but no one other remebered." i said

"Well whats the bad news?" Thaila asked nervously.

I sighed. i knew the hunt won't aprecciate the fact that we have a male guardian in the hunt but I had to.

"Well... we have a guardian of the hunt, A male guardian." I said.

The hunters raged. It took some time for me to calm them down.

"there was one thing that Zeus missed. We can still play tricks on him" I grinned evily.

The hunters grins matched mine. I got my hunters to get up to get ready the "gift" for Percy.

Just then I felt a figure land behind me. I mentaly facepalmed myself.

"Awww a gift for me? you shouldn't have!" Percy said with his immortal pissing voice.

all my hunters reached their bows to this cloaked figure. i thought i saw him throw a knife that broke all the hunters's strings. I quicky jumped up and said "Girls this is our guardian." I nodded at Percy to remove his hood.

he slowly removed his hood until we could all see his face in the moonlight.

Thaila was the first one to react.

P-Percy?


	4. we find some new wolf buddies

**Hey guys ChaosJackson344 here with another chapter of Percy Jackson! also last time i was in a rush so I forgot Hades and Hermes blessings. Hades let Percy into his realm any time and gave him the ability to summon skeletons and shadow travel. Hermes gave him the ability to fly faster than light if he wanted to.**

 **disclamier:I am not rick riordan. all of the character belong to rick except for Quizadactal well anyway lets get started!**

 **3rd POV**

Thaila was standing there in shock. looking at Percy. "Percy?" Thaila asked. "you're our guardian?" Percy snickered. "yeah duh." he said sarcasticly. "Who else?"

"How did you get those wings?" Thaila asked still shocked. ( **No pun intened)** Percy looked at his black wings. "Long story" he replied. Thaila grabbed his shirt "explanation now." she said coldly. Percy sighed. he started to tell the story...

 **one explantion later...**

 **Percy's POV**

Thaila and all the hunters looked amazed by my story. "So let me get this straight." Thaila started. "You saved Artemis's life, went to Olympus, made guardian of the hunt, met the creator of the creator, got badass wings, and... and yeah."

After having my chat with Thaila, Artemis told the hunters to get to the table. They looked at me. I felt weird. Then Artemis piped up and said "Perseus, you're supposed to cook and do chores."

I mentaly facepalmed. Of course I had to do chores because I'm the guardian/worker/slave to the hunt! why didn't i think about that! "Oh okay" I said quickly "What do you want?" They looked at me confused. Cassandra a once mortal hunter piped up and said "A BLT with some mac and cheese on the side if that enough for you _Boy._ " she said the last word as the worst insult that she could find. "Okay" I said calmly. I snapped my fingers and the food apearred in front of the Cassandra. She yelped in surprise as the food aperred.

I glanced at another hunter. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. "Same thing" she said. I snapped my fingers and the food appered on the table. she basicily dove into the food.

Cassandra looked at the food suspisciously. I sighed. they can't trust anyone can they? "I swear on the river Styx that I have not altered the food in any way ro hurt you." cue the thunder. She took a fork and took a bite in the mac and cheese. I saw her eyes light up as she bit into the mac and cheese.

Soon the entire hunt was having all the food as a pack of wolves that haven't eaten for forever.

I looked around and I saw a hunter that couldn't outcompeat her sisters in this buffet race. I walked up to her and asked "What's your name little one?"

She looked at me shyly and said, "Chloe."

"Okay Chloe" I said. "What would you like?"

She thought for a moment and said,"Just a sandwich."

I snapped my fingers and the sandwich appered on her lap. She looked at it with wide eyes and started to chomp down like she's never eaten before. Nice.

I saw Artemis and the hunt stare at me with wide eyes. I felt unconfterable

"What" I said.

"Chloe won't talk to us for 6 months!" Artemis said. "But there in 1 minute you got her to talk!"

Oh really? "Lady Artemis, I thought you only let 11 years old minimum to join your hunt?" I asked her. "Then why is Chloe here?"

Artemis griminced. Uh oh Did I say something wrong?

"She was left alone in a alleyway near the forest." She started. "We found her and took her in. She still doesn't want to talk until now."

I saw that they were done and were starting to walk off. I took some water and made the plates float in mid air. I slowly moved the plates until they got into a river. I made the water mover a little faster and wash the plates. I placed the plates back on the table. I saw Artemis send a mind message. _come to my tent tommorow. you will have more chores tommorow._

I nodded and set up my tent. I placed a folded tent outing on the ground and the poles started to move and make the tent. I got in and saw a double bed and a nightstand. The tent always seemed to change the furniture every time I place it down.

I got onto my bed and shrunk my wings back into my back. good thing I can sleep.

 _ **Timeskip**_

 **Percy POV**

I woke up with my head upside down oh a tree. Okay first prank, not so bad. I looked down and saw a pack of wolves under me. I heard the hunters laughing in the distance.

I heard a snap on the rope that was holding m up. I fell down to the wolves. I saw them looking at me hungrily. **A.N no adult jokes plz.** I saw a wolf walk up to me. He looked me in the eyes. I stared back. We had a staring contest for a while. Then the wolf sat down and licked me in the face. Wow nice wolf.

I heard his tummy grumble. He backed down for a second. I summoned a t-bone steak in front of him. he jumped on to it. I heard the other dogs whine in hunger. I made more food in front of the wolves.

I smiled as I saw the wolves finish the food and start to chase each other. The leader sat next to me and I heard _Wow This is the first time my tribe was happy._

I looked around in shock. Who said that? I felt the wolf tap me on the shoulder. I heard the voice again. _It's me._

'So you can talk?" The wolf nodded. "Hey want to go to the hunter's camp?" The wolf nooded.

I stood and I heard the wolf bark to his clanmates. They stopped playing and looked up to the alpha/Leader.

I started to walk back to the camp as the wolves followed me.

When I got to the camp the hunters were laughing like crazy until they saw me with no scratches. Their laughter stopped immediently. I took the wolves and made their own pen next to the silver wolves except it was the same size with all the food bowls and shade and places to sleep. The alpha looked at me like thank you. He led his clan into the pen. I closed the door and walked to Artemis's tent.

Artemis was waiting for me and with a piece of paper in her hand and she was writing something on the paper.

She looked up and handed me the piece of paper and said "those are your chores for today"

I bowed and said "Yes my lady."

I walked out of the tent and started my looked at my chores.

 _Wash the clothes_

okay

 _Clean the wolf pen_

easy

 _Sharpen the arrows_

uh huh

 _make lunch_

cool

 _make new bows_

aw crap

 _Make dinner_

easy

 _one last thing, next week we have archery training._

Oh crap...

 **welp there goes the next chapter also quick poll. will you want me to keep writing like this 1,000 words or long ones 5000 plus. keep reading. see you later Chaos** **squad!**

 **CHAOSJACKSON344 OUT!**


	5. quick note

**Hey Chaos Club I didn't get any reviews last time so i'll be waiting until i find more reviews**

 **new chapter in progress don't lose hope!**

 **Chaosjackson344**


	6. i get a new broski

**Hey Chaos Club! ChaosJackson344 here back with another story on Percy Jackson!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not rick riordan**

 **Anyway lets get started!**

 **Percy POV**

I was at the river trying to untangle all the clothes when I saw a Phoebe tip over one of the laundry baskets. I saw all my hard work go to the mud. I heard her laughing as she ran away. I sighed and picked all the clothes back up. I started washing all the shirts and pants again. I levitated all of them and dunked them in the river one by one.

When I was finished with that I placed them over on a flame to dry them. Once I was done with that I saw what was remaining. The bag was labled _undergarmets._

 **nope.**

I put that bag near the finished ones and picked up the clothes and set it near Artemis's tent.. Then I walked into to Artemis's tent. I knocked before I heard something starting to swish. I saw a log coming at me going to hit my head. I calmly made my hand on fire before stopping the log in mid air. My hand started to burn the log away. Nice trick. I went in and saw found it empty.

I went pack outside with a million arrows ein fired at me. I focused on every arrow and made my path. I jumped on some arrows and grabbed on to as I monkey gymed over the arrows and behind the hunters.

I looked at my list.

 _clean the wolf pen_

i added a S on the end

 _clean the wolf penS_

there. I walked over to the pens and the smell of shit hit me. Awwww crap.

I saw the wolves rolling in their own crap. Okay I whisted and all the dogs sat down. The alpha dog walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. We had a staring contest for a while before he gave up and sat down. I walked into the pen into the middle and made the ground move like waves and bury all the poop. Then I looked at the wolves.

They had all sorts of stuff on them. Mud, Grass and all that stuff. I made all the water go out of the mud and all the water drain out of all the plants and made the dirt into sand. I used my earth powers and moved all the dirt and sand off the wolves.

I got some water and washed them clean. I let the wolves back into the pen and placed a stack of t-bones in the cage. All the wolves jump on the pile of meat.

I walked over to the Silver Squad **A.N Thats what I call the group of wolves Percy tamed.** The pen was more clean than the Artemis's wolves. The only thing I saw dirty was the poop pile. I made a wave of earth and easily buried all that crap.

The wolves went up and sat in front of me. I heard the clan leader say _hey you got any food?_ I nodded and placed a steak in front of each wolf.

I closed the pen door as I looked back at the list.

 _sharpen the arrows._

I walked over to the arrow tent. The arrows were made of metal. I sighed and started to work away at the large pile of arrows. I couldn't earthbend the arrows so I sharpened a piece of rock and started to go to work. _one down 999,999,999 more to go_

 **5 hours later**

What the fffffuuuuu! I was finialy done with the last arrow. I walked out and saw it was around noon.

I walked over to the table and saw the hunters waiting. "Hey Perce you okay?" Thaila said

"If you say sharpening a billion arrows okay" I replied clearly tired. "So anyway what do you want?"

The hunters bombed me with crazy orders like spaghetti meatballs in a sandwich.

After I took everyone's orders and saw them all eat including Chloe I summoned a piece of pizza. I started to eat when I felt something was missing. My mom's cookies. I felt sad when I heard Hestia's voice in my head. _yes you can. just imagine the taste._ I thought of my mom's cookies. I felt a weight in my hands. I opened my eyes and saw a box of my mom's cookies.

I opened the box and saw a bunch of blue cookies. I bit into one and it tasted just like the same cookies. The I heard Thaila voice. "Hey Perce, What's that you've got?" I gave her a blue cookie.

"Blue cookies, my mom's specialty." I said

I saw Thaila's eyes light up and grab the whole box and started to grab cookies like crazy and the hunters fight over it.

I made more cookies and each hunter went into their own box. Then I saw Artemis come into the room.

 **Artemis POV**

I walked in and saw Percy looking over the hunters eating out of boxes. I looked at Percy blushed. No! I DO NOT LIKE PERCY! HE'S JUST LIKE ANY OTHER MAN! _then how is he like other men?_ A voice said in my head.

Well... He dumped Annabeth cause he would've said no because if he was still with her he would say no. _but did he?_ the voice said in my head again.

I was snapped out of my head as Percy walked up to me and asked me what I wanted. I denied it because I had all these emotions in my head.

I sat down and was thinking about what was happening to me. I heard Percy excuse himself.

 **Percy POV**

I felt uneasy as I felt a monster nearby, I excused myself and went toward the monster. I was in the middle of a clearing as I saw the Nemean Lion come near me. I heard him growl and then back down and whimper. I went down and walked up to him and cautisuouly petted his head. I placed a magical treat hat I had found in my hand and fed it to him.

I saw the Nemean Lion eat it and licked my hand and placed his head on me. I told him to follow me to the camp. I walked back to the camp and saw the hunters polishing the last of my cookies. I saw Thaila see the lion first and drew her bow and nocked a arrow towards my pet. The other hunters did the same.

"Back!" I yelled to the Nemean Lion. he went behind me as I explained to the hunters that I had tamed the Nemean lion.

Thaila lowered her bow. "But How?" she said confused. I explained the treat I found that said it could tame any animal monster to animal.

I walked over and made a new personal pen next to my tent for my buddy to sleep with.

I went to the bow tent and started making the bows and put strings on the bent iron bows.

It took me a hour for each bow. there were about ten bows needed to be fixed.

After that the day was uneventful. I served the girls dinner and patrolled the camp until late and went to my bed.

 _another day gone, 10 million more to go._ I thought before going to sleep.

 **Welp another chapter done and whew! Christmas is around the corner and had school for a while. Sorry this was a little late.**

 **ALSO! Quick poll! What should be the Nemean Lion's name? Leave a review!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter Chaos Club!**

 **CHAOSJACKSON344 out!**


	7. my bath gives me a blessing

**Hey ChaosClub! ChaosJackson344 back here with another story! And yeah sorry it took me a while to upload i'm been working on a new story, it'll be upload in a bit**

 **disclaimer I am not Rick Riordan I do not own anything except Quizadactal**

 **First of all DarkEnigma95 Are you a frickin mind reader?! I was thinking Leonidas as the name too!**

 **with that out of the way letz get rrrriiiiigggghhhht into the story!**

 **Percy POV**

A week flew by with monster hunts, pranks, and licks in the face by Leonides and my wolves. I always saw that Artemis would blush when near me. wonder why. I looked at my list of chores. it seemed magical and the days until archery change from day to day. It said:

 _Don't forget we have archery today._

I woke up without any tricks and went to Artemis's tent for archery. I saw her grab her bow and walk into the training area. I followed her and fell into a spike pit. I used my wings to float in midair.

I climbed out of the hole and walked over to the training place. I saw Artemis practicing. She turned as I walked in and started to blush. She quickly covered it up and gave me a bow.

I asked puzzled "Arien't you gonna give me something to shoot with?"

She smacked me in the face with her iron bow. Ouch that hurt.

"You Aren't going to shoot anything until you pull back that bowstring correctly." She replied.

I started to pull back on the bowstring. "No. No No." Artemis said. "You're supposed to use the thumb, pointer and middle finger the pull back the string not the whole hand." **A.N I don't know if that's true btw**

the bowstring was made of steel so it took work to even pull it back a little. Hour upon hour passed. Finialy the weight of pull back the steel bowstring got normal to me.

"Very good." Artemis said finialy. She summoned a quiver on my back.

I placed a arrow on the bow and Artemis immeditly corrected me.

Shoot, miss correct rinse and repeat for 10 minutes.

At last I could shoot a arrow in half. "Huh, you learned pretty quickly Perseus." she said. I mentally pinched my bride.

"When did I tell you not to call me Perseus?" I sighed clearly annoyed.

She smirked and said "You never told me to _Perseus"_

I smirked and replied, "To make it even I'll call you a name that you won't like"

"Yeah whatever." Artemis replied.

"Taking a page out of the brightest god out there... I can call you... Arty" I replied triumphint with my new nickname.

Artemis on the other hand blushed for like the 20th time already? But she quickly covered it up and smacked me in the face with her bow.

"DO NOT CALL ME ARTY!" She yelled clearly mad.

"Then what about Moonlight? or Moonbeam?" I replied.

She had a evil grin on her face. "since you called me those nicknames you would need to make 10 bullseyes blindfolded. in a row. " she said. "you will stay here until you're done"

All of a sudden all I saw was black. She spun me around a thousand times and finaley stopped me. I blindly moved my hands around and felt the bow in my hands. I went into a stance and grabbed a arrow.

I shot arrow after arrow at nowhere. I heard a bounce each time I shot a arrow. After I shot 10 arrows I saw that all the arrows landed on the bullseye.

I smirked at Artemis still looking shocked and walked away from the training grounds.

weeks flew by. there was the ocassinal monster hunt and that but most of my time was mundane. Artemis has been assigning more jobs.

Today was any other day. I decided to visit Nico in the underworld. I flew over to the DOA recording studios. I meet Charon with a new tux.

Charon was looking over some dead people when I walked in. His eyes fell on me and they widened.

"Hey Perseus you're here?" Charon said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"So you haven't drowned in a bathtub yet?" Charon said. I chuckled as I rembered the excuse to go to the underworld.

I gave Charon a bag of drachmas. "Hey can you get me there? I need to talk to Nico"

Charon eyed the bag and took it. "Come on" he said.

I got on the boat and waited in silence until we reached the other side of the Styx.

I got off and waved good-bye to Charon and walked up to Cerebus.

He growled until I gave him a few rubber toy balls and he let me through.

I saw Nico near Hades palace writing something on a piece of paper

I walked up to him and he kept writing on his paper. I waved my hand in front of him and he didn't flinch.

"NICO!" I yelled in his ear. He jumped up and almost flung his paper.

"Hey Percy!" Nico said before hugging me. How long has it been since i seen you?"

"It's been a while." I replied. I pointed to the papers that he was writing on "What's that?" I asked Nico

"Oh it's just a project, How to clear the Styx so it can hold more oaths seriously." Nico replied.

I followed Nico to the river and he pointed out all the metods to clean the river failed.

"It either dissolved or broke" he said.

I looked at it and remebred all the sad times of my life. I blasted gold energy at the river and the trash began to float and disappear in mid-air.

It took me a while and soon all the pollutons where dissolved.

Nico looked at me in shock ( **A.N Nico isn't gay in this story)**

"No Way!" Nico yelled hugging me. "you cleaned the river!? How?"

All of a sudden Lady Styx appeared out of the water.

"Thank you Perseus for cleaning the river." she said

Nico's mouth was gaping before he and I kneeled before her.

" **You do not need to bow before me.** " Lady Styx said.

We warily stood up.

" **No one had the ability to clean my waters before. Until now** " Styx countinued. " **For so you recive a gift Perseus.** "

She placed her hand on my head and started chanting in a old launguage. Then my body felt like it lit me on fire. I screamed as I felt this new energy coursing through my body.

When the pain receded I felt stronger and had a grip on life souls. " **You now have the ability to take back oaths Perseus"** styx said.

I bowed and she sank back into her river.

I heard Artemis's voice nagging in my head. I excused myself and teleported back to Artemis's voice. I arrived in a perfect time...

 **And cut! that's a wrap ChaosClub! I'll be uploading the new story in a bit so stay tuned!**

 **CHAOSJACKSON344 out!**


	8. I release a oath

**Hey ChaosClub! I'm back with another chapter of Percy Jackson! And sorry for the delay I had writers block for a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan all property belong to Rick**

 **Sorry guys I had to do this Mentions of rape**

 **Well anyway lets get started!**

 **Percy POV**

I teleported to the battle and saw a bunch of hunters getting hit.

I set my swords on fire and slashed through ranks of monsters.

 _Thank goodness Perseus! you finialy came what took so long?_ I heard Artemis say in my head.

 _nothing_ I replied.

I made a ring of fire that spread around and killed any nearby monsters.

They stood in shock as I slashed through bunch of monsters.

"Come on! What are we waiting for?" Thaila said "You can't have a male have all the killing? Come on let's get them!"

I set the hunter's daggers on fire and burned all the monsters to dust. I got distracted and got hit in the head with a sword. I saw Artemis get hit with a club in the face.

I jumped into a sea of monsters and lit myself on fire, I saw all the monsters retreat with Artemis. God dammit! Why?!

I felt my head swim as I fell down from the infected wound in my head.

 **timeskip**

I woke up and found myself in a infirmry tent.

I felt my wound heal with a scar.

I looked around and saw Thaila asleep on a chair. I got up and pain seared up my legs. I jumped over to a chair and waited for the pain to go away. Why did it have to hurt so much?!

I saw Thaila wake up and took out her dagger. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on me.

"Percy! You're awake!" Thaila rushed up to me and hugged me.

Her eyes turned gray She zapped me hard. Oof

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PASS OUT FOR A DAY! ARTEMIS IS NOW GONE AND PROBABLELY TORTURED OR SOMETHING! WHY COULDN"T YOU WAKE UP EARLIER?!" She yelled.

I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be alright, We'll find Artemis and the hunt will be able to keep going."

She immediently calmed down.

I got up and my legs started to throb. Somehow the poison traveled through my body and reached my legs.

I stareted to walk and felt Artemis in pain. I jumped and got my gear on and ounded the hunters.

I ran towards the signal and saw Artemis in the worst position ever.

I saw Lycaon over her and ummm... well. I immediently stabbed my eyes out. The hunters gasped towards my sudden reaction.

I said shhh to the hunters and felt the ground. Ever since Gaea gave me her blessing I could feel stuff through the ground. I traced out Lycaon and Artemis's shape I heard a scream of pain.

I saw Lycaon's figure connect with Artemis's.

I signaled to the hunters to when I castrated Lycaon and engage him You will save Artemis.

I took a rock and sharpened and threw it at Lycaon's boy bits.

I heard a shink and a scream along with a clink.

I felt Lycaon walk up and scan his surroundings. I walked out of the bushes blood still dripping out of my eyes.

I felt Lycaon tremble in fear before automaticily slashing me. I felt his legs tense and dodged. I pushed him over and yelled "GO!" to the hunters.

I felt the hunter's rush up to Artemis to break her shackles as I felt Lycaon get up and draw his sword.

 **Artemis POV**

I woke up to myself in shackles. I tried to move but it only drained my energy. I saw Lycaon's figure over me.

"Ah what do we have here," Lycaon said. "Artemis the goddess of the hunt."

"Lycaon!" I shouted with the remaining of my strength. "You will release me now!"

"Ha" Lycaon laugh. So he wasn't presuaded with my taunt?

"Do you think I would release you?" Lycaon said. " Ha! The biggest killer of monsters right here! Do you think we would release you? of course not! "

He summoned a whip and started to hit me. I felt scars on my back as they increased. Most of it didn't do much damage.

He changed it to a imperial gold whip. Oh crap.

The instant the whip came in contact with my back. I screamed in pain as he constanly whipped me. He kept whipping me day and night until the second dawn started.

I could barely feel my back as he stopped. I could barley breathe and was spitting blood. He started to adjust my chains until i was laying down on my back. I saw his manhood pop out of his pants. no no no no no no no

DO! NOT! DO! THAT! I WOULDN'T EVEN DO IT WITH PERCY YET! wait what? I want to do that with Percy? Hell no! I'm a maiden goddess! I can't do coitus! **(Don't search it up unless you wanna get slapped by your mom)**

I felt Lycaon's manhood shove into my lady bits. I felt a rip and screamed in pain.

I felt him take it out and heard a _tink._

I heard Lycaon scream in pain and felt my shackles fall off. I felt pain course through my body as I felt myself start to fade. I knew my maiden oath was broken.

I opened my eyes and saw Percy over me with his eyes bloody. He stood up and said in a ancient launguage and saw lady Styx split from Perseus.

" **Lady Artemis**." Lady Styx started. " **It seems like you have broken your maiden oath**."

"Yes ma'am i'm sorry" I replied with the last of my strength.

" **since I owe Perseus a favor I could remove the maiden oath and the consequenses.** " Lady Styx said.

Perseus and Lady Styx started chanting which it translated into:

 **I Lady Styx on behalf of my power remover Lady Artemis's, Lady Athena's and lady Hestia's maiden oaths along with the hunters of Artemis.** I heard a few words after that but I couldn't understand it.

I felt my bodily strength return when Lady Styx finished the chant.

I stood up and saw Lady Styx dissolve away and Perseus scream in pain. I saw Perseus bent over his body burning with Tartarus fire.

I saw Perseus burn in pain for a minute and I wouldn't move because of the heat of the fire.

When the fire ceased I saw a zombie form of Percy. His skin was charred and black. His eyes were empty holes and his lips were bleeding like crazy.

I saw Perseus fall over and collapsed and his arms bent at weird angles.

"APOLLO!" I yelled. I saw the sun chariot appear near me.

"Hey sis!" Apollo said in his cocky voice. "You somehow survived the umm... thing."

My face turned red on the topic of rape.

I gave him the shortened story of the fight and the apperance of Lady Styx.

Apollo looked shocked and relaxed when I talked about Lady Styx.

Apollo teleported us to his place.

 **Muah muah ha! I am so Evil! The worst cliffhanger ever!**

 **Well Christmas is around the corner so I will update again before or on Christmas.**

 **Well ChaosClub I gotta go! #KeepReading!**

 **CHAOSJACKSON344 OUT!**


	9. I fight a giant dude

**Hey ChaosClub Merry Christmas! ChaosJackson344 back with another story! I am trying a new writing technique so it might look a little different.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, All characters except Quizadactal belongs to me.**

 **Well anyway letz get started!**

 **Percy POV**

I felt like I was in tartarus. No worse.

I was burning with Tartarus fire, the worst fire ever possible.

I screamed in agony as I felt the hunters tried to help me but back up to the intense heat of the fire.

When the fire was extinguished after 5 minutes of burning hell I saw my vision swim. I fell down and the last word that I heard was "APOLLO!"

Timeskip

I woke up feeling that my skin was healing better and saw that still some parts were still charred and black.

I blinked and saw that I was able to see. I looked around the bright golden room. It was nighttime and the moon was shining bright red.

Huh, weird. It feels like Artemis cares about me. Well, I was the guardian of the hunt anyway so yeah.

I saw that Apollo was still asleep and felt the machines that was connected to me.

All of a sudden I heard a alarm clock ring and Apollo shoot up.

He burned the alarm clock and rubbed his eyes.

He looked around the room and eventually saw me.

"Hey Perce!" Apollo shouted and hugged me.

Now don't get me wrong gods and goddesses are powerful but his hug was like titan strength strong.

"But how did you live?!" Apollo said shocked. "No one survived Tartarus fire before! But how?"

I knew that the river Styx did help with immortality and all that stuff but it probably didn't work against Tartarus fire cause a primordial is stronger than a river in a primordial.

Maybe it was Gaea having a liking in me so told him to stop? That's also probably why it was extinguished.

"One sec" Apollo started. "HEY GUYS PERCY'S BACK!"

I closed my eyes and felt multiple prescenses appear in the room.

"Perseus!" That was the voice of my father. "You've been out for almost a month!"

Wait a month?!

"Father it's okay i'm fine now." I replied.

I felt my father's hug release me and felt a warmth come over me. Hestia.

"Perseus, I want to thank you for releasing me from my maiden oath." Hestia whispered in my ear. "I am still stronger than the other Olympians though."

"You're welcome Mom." I replied.

I felt a lighting bolt hit me.

I got knocked back a little bit but most of the pain and knockback was blocked by a stone shield.

Thaila of course.

" **what** **the hell Kelp Head?! You faint for a entire month?! f**k No!** " Thaila yelled.

"I hugged Thaila and whispered into her ear, "It's okay thunder thighs, I'm back now, the only time is right now. Everything that came before you was history, what only matters is right now."

Thaila calmed down and let go.

"Brother!" I felt a train crash into me.

"Tyson! Air!" I said. He loosened up a bit.

"You're okay! Daddy let me make new things and fight more often! We fought some shark men!" Tyson said happily.

"That's great Tyson!" I replied. Then I remembered something. "Do you still like peanut butter?"

He nodded his head so ferociously that I was scared that he would get whiplash.

I summoned a giant jar of peanut butter and saw Tyson dive into it and swallow it crazily.

I laughed and saw that he was happier now.

After a few minutes of catching up on stories my friends and family left.

Soon Apollo was the only one left.

"So Perce you'll be up and at'em in a few days" Apollo said. "And make sure you stay loyal to my sister too don't cheat on her"

"Wait what?" I responded, I was confused at the last part. "I'm not dating Artemis. I only like her from a friend prospective."

Apollo raised a eyebrow and looked at me intensely. I felt his eyes going into my soul and into my heart.

After a few minutes of looking at me intensely he sighed relieved for some reason that I was not dating her sister.

"One thing, I have a young child that lives in California." Apollo said. "Can you pick her up for me?" I nodded

I don't wanna date anymore especially after Annabeth cheated on me.

The days passed quicker than I expected. I got many family visits and the hunt every now and then. When I got back to the hunt I got hugs from Chloe and high fives from a few of the hunters that were nice to me.

I remembered the child that I needed to pick up. I told the hunt and started to fly.

I went lighting fast and got to california. I saw a camper with a thick smell of smoke.

"Elpis! Get your A** here now!" I heard a slurred voice say.

"I'm sorry! I fell over on accident!" I heard a young girl shriek.

My rage got so high that I lit my hands on fire and busted down the door.

I saw what looked like Gabe's twin holding a knife to Elpis.

"Who are you?" He said fear lacing his voice.

"I am your death." I said slowly and darkly.

He charged at me with the knife and stabbed me in the chest but the knife bounced and started to burn the camper.

I took some water from the nearby lake and made them into icicles. I kicked him to the wall and covered his hands with a earth gauntlet that stuck him to a wall.

"Don't look Elepis" I said to the little girl. She closed her eyes and plugged her ears.

I used the icicles and slowly stabbed him through his arms and legs and his genitals.

When I was done I slowly cut his throat inch by inch.

I saw the floor covered in blood and felt sick to my stomach. I quickly cleaned up the blood so Elepis couldn't see it.

"Elepis? You can open your eyes now." I said to the little girl.

She opened her eyes. The eyes were full of power. She had Dirty blond hair and sparkling golden eyes that could be a beacon. Even after what could've been multiple years of torment she still shone strong. That's probably why Apollo named her Hope.

"You killed him." She whispered quietly.

I sighed and nodded.

"Thank you!" She ran up an hugged me. "He's been hitting me ever since my mom died."

"Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?" I asked her.

She nodded. My mom used to tell me stories about them when she was still alive" She responded.

"Well short explanation they're real." I said sarcastically.

"Prove it." She replied. "Are you a child of one of the gods or goddesses?"

"Yes" I said forming a water trident in my hand. "He's Poseidon"

She looked amazed for a second. "Okay I believe you." She said slowly.

I heard her stomach rumble.

"You're hungry?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well what do you want?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before saying, "Just some lasagna please."

I clapped and a plate with some cheese lasagna appeared in her lap.

She ate it crazy fast. Like she never ate in her life before.

"So, do you know that your father was a greek god?" I started a conversation.

"I thought he died of a car accident!" She replied.

"Well guess not, he's Apollo god of the sun and music and healing." I finished.

She looked at me with a gaping mouth.

I got up and stretched my wings.

"Woah you got wings?" Elepis said shocked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Can I ride on them?" She asked excited.

"Sure, I've got somewhere to go." I replied.

"Where?" She asked.

"The hunters of Artemis, If you want to you can join them."

She got on my back and we started to fly.

Artemis POV

I was on my way to a particular goddess when Percy appeared.

I tried to get rid of my thought but my head was refusing to.

Percy is a male, he cheated on Annabeth, a.N BTW the gods don't know that Percy was dumped. Hell he's probably gonna cheat on me when I start to run my fingers through his hair…

NO! I am not thinking about Percy! I need to meet up with Aphrodite to settle this.

I saw Percy leave and took my chance. I teleported to Aphrodite's palace.

The instant I landed I was hit by the scent of perfume.

It smells like s*** in here. Anyway I walked up to Aphrodite's palace and knocked on the door.

No response.

I try again.

Nothing.

"APHRODITE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I WOULD MAKE YOU FULL OF ARROWS THAT A PORCUPINE WOULD BE JEALOUS!" I yelled loud enough for her to run towards the door.

"Oh hey Artemis! Come on in!" Aphrodite said happily unknown that I was in a emotional turmoil.

"Take a seat please." She said still happy. "I'll make some tea."

I sat down and looked around the room. pink, pink ,pink and more pink.

She placed a tray with tea and crumpets. **A.N I don't know what a crumpet is but I heard that it was served with tea.**

"So how's it been Artemis? You rarely visit." She said trying to start a conversation.

I drew my bow and nocked a arrow. "You know what i'm here for." I said darkly.

She put both hands in the air. "I swear I do not know." Aphrodite said trying to remain calm.

I smacked her face. "you know what it is! Stop messing with my emotions!" I replied harshly.

She looked scared and looked at me deep in the eyes.

When she blinked she smiled.

"It's Finally happened! You fell in love!" She exclaimed. "Tell me who is it?"

I blushed and pretended to be distracted.

I looked around the pictures on the walls and saw some sex stuff.

My eyes landed on one particular photo.

It was Percy with a bunch of hearts around his face.

"I see you found my new interest." Aphrodite said her cheeks pink.

I started at her harshly.

"Why is my guardian's picture on the wall?" I said steely calm.

"Why not? He's the hot one on the block right?" Aphrodite said not panicked.

"Aphrodite. If you touch Perseus, I will personally make your life miserable." I said. On that note I left.

I returned to my hunters obviously not knowing about my conversation with Aphrodite.

I saw Percy fly through the air at the exact moment when I got back.

It looked like he had a little girl on her back.

I saw him land and let down the little girl.

"Lady Artemis" he said when he bowed.

He let down this child and told me that her name was Elepis.

He told her story but I was looking at his face getting distracted.

I snapped my head and tried to pay attention.

"Hey Percy?" Elepis said. "Can I meet my daddy now?"

He palm faced himself and left a red mark. I giggled in my head.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Percy exclaimed.

He raised his head to the clouds and yelled, "HEY APOLLO! OUR DAUGHTER IS HERE TO MEET YOU NOW!"

Apollo teleported before Perseus even finished.

He came in his 30 year old form that I had barely seen him ever in. The only time he was in that form was in a important time like when he was going to kill the Python.

"My daughter." Apollo said as he went to hug Elepis.

"Why didn't you visit me daddy?" Elepis said between her sobs.

Apollo looked into the distance for a moment, before saying "I couldn't visit you because of the ancient laws."

"I still wish I could." He continued. "Your mother Jazmine was the perfect woman. I loved her so much that I came in my 30 year old form, She needed a real man, not a teenager."

Apollo wanted to talk to her daughter in private.

A few minutes later he said goodbye and gave Perseus the power to give off light.

He teleported away and I talked to Elepis and asked her if she wanted to be part of my hunters.

 **Percy POV**

Wow that's nice. I saw Elepis and Artemis walk off into her tent. I tested out my new powers and made a small floating light.

I saw Elepis come out with a silver outfit and a silver aura around her.

She had a giant smile on her face that it was gonna split apart.

All of a sudden I felt a wrenching pain in my gut.

I saw images of the Mississippi river flash by eyes.

Typhoon.

Somehow the portal break and started to dig his way and eventually landed on the Mississippi.

All of a sudden I heard a ear curdling roar.

I saw my friends stumble from the earthquake.

I flew over towards Typhoon and saw his face change from monster to monster.

I looked down and saw a billion arms coming from his chest. I saw a pair of t-rex arms and some falcon talons.

Some arms were growing off of other arms. Gross.

His torso was full of snakes and random animals like Kampe.

"HEY TYPHOON!" I yelled. "DID THE HEKATONKHEIRES SEND A COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT PAPER BECAUSE YOU COPIED OFF OF THEM YOU IDIOT!"

I saw his head snap towards my voice. Oh crap… I shouldn't have said that.

I saw Typhoon's hand slam towards me. I zipped down and avoided his attack.

I saw the gods approach from a distance. They were moving way too slow.

I got distracted and felt one of Typhoon's hands slam my back. I screamed as I felt my body slammed towards the ground.

I saw the gods come and start fighting Typhoon.

Just to say… They didn't last long at all. Even in their real forms.

I saw chariot after chariot fall from the sky.

I felt a boost in my energy. I got up and saw the last Chariot fall.

Artemis.

I felt a anger in my chest. I was the guardian of the hunt! I was supposed to protect them!

In my rage I felt my body get bigger.

When I got up Typhoon was the same height as me. He started to quickly slap me but I made a bunch of earth hands that slapped him back.

I made my signature giant "Annihilation" I started to make giant arms that got me and Typhoon in a fistfight.

We traded hits until I got annoyed and made ten of the giant me's and started to chase Typhoon.

Since his arms were bulky and my people were just light earth and water.

I easily caught up and slammed his head on the ground from behind.

I backed up and rushed up to him and elbow dropped him. I got up and started to slam him down and pick him up again.

After a few minutes of slamming his a** and killing him I heard the gods get back up.

I turned back to Typhoon and heard him mutter something.

All of a sudden I felt a pull onto the ground.

I saw Typhoon fall into the hole.

I looked at the hole and saw it had a slight tint of red at the bottom. Or what I thought was the bottom.

A hole to Tartarus. I thought.

I felt Annihilation disappear and felt my body being pulled into the hole.

I saw the gods try to help me up but it didn't help.

I was hanging on by a hand as I saw all the gods try to pull me up.

When I was a bit on the ground I felt a Immediate pain when I got out of the hole's circumference.

The pain made me let go and start to plummet.

The last light I saw was Artemis leaning halfway into the hole.

I felt myself plummet faster into the dark red hellhole.

 **HA HA HA! The worst ending ever! I am truly evil!**

 **Well anyway with that out of the way I have a question for you ChaosClub!**

 **Is it**

 **Keep countuining this story and abandon Percy Jackson fall of the gods**

 **Or…**

 **B. try to have both stories running and update less often.**

 **Well on that note I gotta go ChaosClub! Merry Christmas, and have a happy new year!**

 **ChaosJackson344**


	10. I fall into tartarus again or did I?

**Hello ChaosClub! ChaosJackson344 back her with another story on this fanfiction! There isn't much to say except that this belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **LETZ GET RRRRIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTTT INTO THE STORY!**

 **Artemis POV**

I saw Percy fall down and the rest of my hopes and dreams of having him in the hunt. He may be a male but the only one acceptable. I can't think on what other guardian my father would pick. I've felt this feeling in my chest that I hadn't had before near Percy. It was like me near Orion but it was more ferocious and deeper.

I saw his body fall faster as he disappeared into the hole into Tartarus. I saw the last look on his face before he fell down.

Sadness.

I never saw him like this before, I only saw his happy most of the time and respectful to the other hunters.

I felt the ground beneath my feet start to move as a earthquake started to form. The hole was closing up like some old wound.

The air was sucked out of my lungs as the hole sucked all the air around it with it.

I averted my eyes and plugged my ears. I heard the wind roar as the hole start to make the last attempt to stay open.

When the chaos was done I looked and saw a new valley made in the hole.

"We will discuss what just happened on Olympus." Zeus said trying to take control of this situation.

We all flashed back from the fight our powers clearly taxed from getting hit by Typhoon.

I heard the tiniest bit of what my father was trying to say. All I could think of was that Percy was gone. Fell into Tartarus again.

He's going to be alright Arty. I heard Apollo mind messaged me. He's survived Tartarus before, he can make it again.

But that was with Annabeth! I replied. Now he's all alone and hurt because of it!

"ARTEMIS!" I heard father yell. Jeez don't yell that much.

"We've decided to get you another guardian." Zeus started. I felt myself start to sweat.

He clicked a button on the armrest of his throne. We all heard a click and someone flash in.

"Hercules is your new guardian now." Zeus finished.

The light faded and I saw Hercules with his ultra hairy chest. Eww.

He sat by father's throne and I kept sweating on what will happen to my hunters since Hercules was now our guardian.

"Well anyway council dismissed!" Zeus bellowed before flashing out with Hera with a sour look on her face.

The gods flashed out and Hercules wasted no time on trying to flirt with me.

I slapped him hard across the face and yelled at him to get to the hunters camp in Wisconsin.

I was thinking hard when I saw the camp fade into view. I saw Hercules flash in a second later stunned by my hand.

"Lady Artemis are you alright?" I heard Thaila yell running towards me. "Where's Percy?"

I hesitated before replying " He's falling into Tartarus, again. He saved us from Typhoon." My voice just above a whisper.

All the hunters had mixed expressions. Some with shock, some with sadness and still some with happiness somehow.

"Father had appointed us with a new guardian." I said slowly.

I felt Hercules's presence behind me. "Hercules." I finished.

Well the hunters nocked a arrow but Hercules snapped all the bows before they could nock a arrow.

I saw the hunters draw their knives and Hercules snapped them in a second. Wow he needs to not snap weapons.

I explained the situation and the hunt grudgingly accepted.

I gave Hercules the chores that Percy needed to do.

 _Come on Percy come back we need you_.

 **Percy POV**

Ow ow ow. My wings were clearly broken. I was plummeting into this hellhole again. Last time I had someone to help me. Now I don't.

I started to speed up my fall and saw the terrain start to turn a dark red.

I kept falling and saw Typhoon's body parts were spread all over the place. I saw his head somewhere and his leg on the other side.

I started to reflect on what was happening in my life.

I was dumped and betrayed. I went to my home and saw that my mom was dead. I was made the champion of Hestia. Blah blah blah fell into Tartarus again.

I fell faster and faster as I saw the bottom of Tartarus come into view. I rolled into a ball and waited for impact.

I closed my eyes and waited, and waited and waited.

I opened my eyes and saw that the surrounding area was dark black.

I looked around and saw 16 thrones with a 50 foot tall figure on each one.

A.n I only picked 15 out of 21. I didn't want to pick 21 but still. The last one was Quizadactal.

" **Hello Perseus.** " I heard Quizadactal say. I looked at him and the other primordials awkwardly.

" **I don't think you've seen the other primordials yet.** " I heard Quizadactal say.

He pointed down the primordials one by one.

Chaos Goddess of the universe.

Chronos god of time.

Hemera goddess of light.

Nyx goddess of the night.

Gaea goddess of the earth.

Ouranos god of the sky.

Ananke goddess of fate. i think

Erebus god of the underworld.

Aether god of light.

Tethys goddess of fresh water.

Tartarus god of the pit.

Pontus god of the ocean.

Phanes god of procreation.

Hydros god of water.

 **A.N if anyone is missing it's because I didn't put them in.**

" **Perseus** " Quizadactal started. " **Your training will start tomorrow with each individual primordial.** "

Woah. I was going to be trained by Primordials? But how long?

" **1** **000 years** " I heard Quizadactal say. Yeah he could read minds.

I saw Quizadactal nod to the other council mates.

" **Perseus Jackson** " He started. " **The primodial council will like to bless you with each power invested in your body**."

Woah. Blessed by primordials? Even being blessed by one of them was rare but all of them? That was crazy!

"Yes. I accept" I said after a deep thought session.

The Primordials raised their hands and started to chant in a completely different language. My mind somehow translated it into: I Quizadactal on behalf of the primordial council bless Perseus Jackson with each of our full blessings. I heard some other words but it sounded like complete gibberish.

I saw the beam in each hand charge up and shot a multicolored beam at me.

I felt a tingling feeling as the blessing came over me. Some was okay, some hurt and some straight up burned me from the inside out.

When my vision cleared and I was able to see again I saw all the female primordials straight up drooling at me.

I saw Phanes summon a mirror and I saw myself.

I had a darker hair and it was sweeping to the side a lot. I was taller and had a 8 pack somehow. I was lean but not crazy lean like those crazy bodybuilders that just look fat but not fat.

My eyes had a rainbow tint that was like a neon computer screensaver with all those lines flying around.

My wings were bigger and had all those galaxies spread across the wingspan.

I was wearing a normal t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Woah" I said quietly.

" **As I said earlier your training will begin tomorrow Perseus**." Quizadactal said. " **Council dismissed!** "

I felt like Quizadactal was a kinder version of Zeus.

I looked around and saw a mansion made of darkness. I went in and saw that it had a aquarium, a garden and all the other things I needed for my life here.

 _it's gonna be great_

 **And cut! That was a cool chapter! I have more for Percy in the future!**

 **Also the vote count was zero so I'm gonna keep waiting until I get at least 12 votes before I make a decision.**

 **Well anyway ChaosClub! I'll see you in a few days! Happy new year!**

 **ChaosJackson344**


	11. i get new skills

**HEY CHAOSCLUB! ChaosJackson344 back here with another Percy Jackson story! Hope you had a wonderful christmas break and a happy new year!**

 **Disclaimer:I am not rick riordan. I only own Quizadactal. The rest belongs to Rick**

 **LETZ GET STARTED!**

 **Artemis POV**

Life's been horrible since Hercules arrived. He barley fended off a attack. Most of the time he just sat around, drinking and trying to flirt with my hunters. I took 0 bs and kept a eye on his 24/7. Whenever a attack was coming he just kicked a monster and cut a tiny bit by bit while we were just slashing monsters left and right.

The even worse part was that he invited some of his friends over. Some mortal, disgusting male friends.

It's been a week since Hercules came. It was the worst week ever. Monster attacks were getting more frequent even though Typhoon was sent back to Tartarus.

I went to sleep one night and woke up again chained on a bed.

I saw Hercules in a corner looking over some things on a wall. Some looked like small sticks with bulges on the end and some looked like a stick was pink maces on one end.

He turned. "Ah Artemis. You're awake." He said.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled. He looked barely fazed by my threat.

How dare he!

"Yeah right" He said sarcastically. He came over to me and tore off my clothes. I screamed.

All of a sudden I saw Hercules fall over with his head decapitated. His figure started to dissolve when I saw a figure in the shadows wearing a cloak that was completely black.

A light was shined partially on his face and saw where his eyes were was a empty eye socket.

He came over to me with a dagger. I looked scared as I saw his arm start to swing.

 _clink clink!_

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw my clothes on top of me and my shackles broken. I turned to thank him when I saw a letter on the floor.

 _Lady Artemis_

 _I've been watching you since Hercules been your guardian. The times I saw Hercules flirt with your hunters got my blood_

 _boiling. I knew it would be a matter of time when Hercules will explode. And that time was now. I would always be with you lady Artemis._

P.s the exit's near the stuff on the wall. You will see a button. Click it and it will get you outside.

As I read the letter I saw the button. Who was pryjkn anyway? I put my clothes on and clicked the button.

I saw a door open above me and a ladder come down.

I was wondering about who saved me when I eventually stumbled on the hunter's camp. They were all huddled around the campfire deep in thought.

I saw Thaila still a bit saddened by Percy's disappearance though. She was looking around and her eyes landed on me.

"Lady Artemis!" She yelled while the other hunters snapped their heads towards my direction. "Are you okay?"

I felt the hunters crash into me as I explained to them the event.

When I was finished I felt Apollo flash in. "Sis are you alright?" He yelled/asked while hugging me. He didn't call me little sis that time.

"Yes Apollo I'm fine" I replied trying to get him to release me.

I eventually calmed him down and showed him the note. He read it out loud and the hunters were mostly shocked.

"Who wrote it?" Phoebe asked.

"Someone called… pry jkn?" Apollo replied confused. He turned over to me. "We need to inform the council about this."

We flashed out to get ready for a endless amount of questions.

 **Percy POV**

My life was great in the void. By great I mean being pushed to the limits each time I took a step. First of all, the void was dark and I lost my way most of the time. Second, each primordial was 50 feet tall, had a special ability and made me train 2 hours a day every day.

That might not sound as much until you add in learn a new skill.

I learned from Chronos the ability to control time. I got a visit from Kronos and got his blessing. He got nicer and more peaceful in the fields of the faded. This was probably still one of the easiest one out of all of them.

Then I learned from Gaea the ability to from new volcanos and new planets. That was a hard task because I could only make mountains, total. When I got the power I fainted for 2 weeks. 2 WEEKS! When I woke up again I felt the feeling inside me to grow stronger.

I learned from Ouranos the ability to fly on air faster than my wings would ever take me. I also learned the ability to make storms and tornadoes. The most impressive task was when I summoned a EF5 tornado. That basically drained all my energy for the rest of the day.

I learned from Anake the ability to form your own universes and make their own fate. If they would get blown up or flourished. Under the watch of Chaos and Quizadactal obviously. I made a universe where I wasn't betrayed by Annabeth and lived a long life until we both died peacefully. I hope that me gets a good afterlife.

I learned from Hermea and Aether the ability to form a light beam and light weapons. I also learned to make new light bursts that could blind enemies and make the energy equivalent to a sun.

I learned from Nyx the ability to control darkness and make myself invisible in a shadow on a tree in the middle of summer. I also learned the ability to make dark people and monsters to fight for me in the middle of the day.

I learned from Erebus the ability to control all the waters of the underworld and the ability to reanimate the dead in a large group and make stygian iron out of thin air.

Next I learned from Tethys and Pontus and Hydros the ability to make a whole ocean shift and use water molecules from the air and freeze them to make icicles to stab opponents. I also learned how to extract water from deep underground even in a dessert.

Then I learned from Tartarus the ability to control Tartarus fire and summon monsters with the flick of my hand. I was able to re-summon Typhoon but he quickly killed him again. Don't wanna go through that again.

From Phanes I learned the ability to charmspeak. I quickly didn't feel okay with it but I had to get used to it because it was one of my classes I had to take. Soon when I was done I could charmspeak a entire horde of monsters with no difficulty.

Lastly from Chaos and Quizadactal, I learned the ability to make a new dimension and shift dimensions. That was probably the hardest one right after creating universes.

When I was done with all my training I felt stronger and more determined than ever. Quizadactal sent me on missions to see if I was ready to return to earth.

The first mission was to clear a horde of a ancient monster so lost that not even Quizadactal could remember their names. The only thing he was sure about them was that they were 40 feet tall,could change shape, had crazy sharp claws, were created right after he appeared and that they lived in the void.

I got prepared and saw that this wasn't going to be a easy fight. I scoured the entire void. When I was almost finished I saw them.

(Time skip because i'm no good with fight scenes! :| )

Purple dust was all over me when I defeated them. I felt tired. Crazy tired. I was struggling to stand up when I was teleported back to the council room.

" **Congratulations**! **You were able to win against them**!" Quizadactal said a little in awe. " **You can now go back to earth. Only a week has passed on earth** "

Wait only a week? I thought it was going to be way longer.

I was teleported back and found a little child chased by the minotaur. Wow he can't stay down.

I ran up to the minotaur and slashed his head clean off. The child fell over and was hiding behind a tree.

I persuaded him out and took some time but made friends with him. I gave him the directions to camp half-blood. I saw him walk off in the distance with a smile and a sword attached to his belt.

 _This is now my new job._

 **And Cut! There's not much to say but ChaosClub! Please please please leave reviews and votes for if I should continue with both stories or just this one.**

 **Well ChaosClub time for me to go hope you had a great winter break!**

 **CHAOSJACKSON344 OUT!**


	12. I reveal myself

**Hey ChaosClub! I'm back! Another chapter here! Also the Percy Jackson fall of the gods didn't feel right to me. I'll start another story when I'm done. All of this belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Well lets start with the story!**

 **3rd POV**

Olympus was in chaos. Words were being thrown around along with questions. They were all yelling at each other.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled throwing his master bolt on the ground. "We were here to talk about the letter!"

Athena piped up. "Maybe we should start with finding who the writer of the message was?" she asked.

Apollo cleared his throat. "It's from.. Pry jkn."

The gods looked at him dumbfounded. "You sure?" Hermes asked. Apollo nodded.

A holographic screen that Hephaestus installed turned on and read P_R_Y J_ _ K_ _ N

Hephaestus clicked fill in the blank. The hologram display shimmered before shutting down.

He clicked the button before it retracted into his seat. "Well that didn't work" grumbled Zeus.

All of a sudden a game board appeared. It was hangman. "Oh great" Said the council except Athena.

It had a keyboard on each of the god's laps. Athena went first.

Unknown to the gods there was a presence nearby. I said into the microphone: "this is not your ordinary game of hangman. One miss a anvil will fall on a god's head and they will pass out. The game will also restart."

The gods felt trapped inside the throne room. A anvil formed above each gods and goddesses head.

"I also have placed clues around the throne room. Those will help you find the answer." Continued the voice. "You have 2 hours to find the answer. Good luck."

A timer was formed on the arch of the door. A timer for 2 hours.

The figure looked at the throne room one last time rechecking the places that he had placed the clues and flew off to find more demigods.

 **Percy POV**

I watched the Olympians scour the area then I flew off. I quickly dug a underground tunnel as I waited and watched the game.

They kept looking but I eventually got bored.

I sneaked towards the hunters camp. I saw Leonidas and he growled.

I took off my hood and he wagged his tail in excitement.

I lead him towards my underground base and he settled down.

Timeskip

The Olympians were almost there. Most of them had red marks around their faces. I tried hard not to chuckle when I saw them get up and back down again.

They just needed the last letter. Y. Athena was trying to guess the letter. That won't work.

Most of the buttons were pressed except 2. B and Y. Athena was the last one standing so she had to make a choice. She clicked Y.

Okay cool. Now they know me. The timer reset and they all got up. She announced it and made the gods search for me.

Deja vu dude.

 **3rd POV**

More demigods were appearing at both camps. When questioned they said a man brought them here.

Their eyes lit up when they thought it was Perseus. They described him as tall and really strong.

All the girls thought he was cute and the guys thought he was crazy cool.

The gods hope fell when they told more about him. They were rainbow and neon colored. He was able to charmspeak monsters. Not even Aphrodite could do that.

He could make light beams and rock fists. He made Stygian iron swords made out of thin air.

The gods kept searching and searching. Their hope now was mainly on the mystery man that was bringing demigods to camp.

It was a sweltering summer day. Camp was just barely holding off. If someone stepped outside they would immediately start sweating. Most of the camp was at the river and the ocean.

All except one.

Annabeth.

She wanted to be with Percy again. She wanted Percy to forgive her.

The sound of the camp barrier cracking sounded throughout the camp.

They were the same monsters Percy killed all those years before in the void.

They changed into Rancor type beasts and started to destroy the camp.

Percy was in the corner looking at the beasts.

He jumped out and started to engage in the fight.

 **Percy POV**

The campers were running away as I started to kickstart my elements.

I made my fists of earth gauntlets, my eyes made of pure light, arms made of the darkest shadow, my legs made of wind, I made a helmet out of stygian iron, my torso blood red and covered me in a ball of giant water.

I started to engage further as my fists punched them completely through the throat.

They didn't stay dead long as the instant I killed them they respawned.

I was fighting them when I started to feel tired. The gods finally came and engaged in the fight.

I found my new restored power and created a sword out of all the elements and they fused into a white substance. It had a small holes on the blade and a circle between the hilt and the blade.

I took the blade and it glowed a light blue. I took a slash all the monsters and they faded into black dust.

Well that was easier than I thought.

The gods came down and wrestled me to the ground.

I decided to play their game and fell down.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Zeus yelled with a little bit of nervous in his voice.

I blasted them off of me. But in the progress purposely blasted my hood back.

They got up and took one look at my face.

Poseidon looked shocked. Then he ran up to me hugging me crazily hard.

"Percy?" Poseidon said in a whisper. "Is it really you?" I nodded.

"Yes dad i'm back." I replied.

I felt a warmth cover me. "You're back Perseus." Hestia whispered. "Yes mom" I replied.

The instant I let go I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw Artemis behind me with her hand like she just slapped my back.

"WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR FOR ALMOST A WEEK!" she yelled. "HERCULES WAS OUR GUARDIAN AND HE WAS GOING TO RAPE ME!"

"But I saved you" I replied with a smirk on my face.

She blushed and turned away.

All the Olympians had questions for me like "How did you make that sword? And where were you?

I answered all those questions. But that took forever. The material was called "Infinity stone" and it was the rarest metal in the universe.

"Percy!" Annabeth said hugging me. I pushed her away.

I saw the gods gasp. "Annabeth." I started. "You cheated on me. I can forgive you but…" My voice had a ominous tone on it. "...we're done"

"No she didn't!" I heard Artemis yell. She walked up to me.

"Something must've happened for her to get a new boyfriend!" She yelled.

I looked into my memories and knew.

"Karl seduced her." I said my voice barely above a whisper. "He was a son of Eros. He seduced her."

Then I saw Karl walk towards me. "Well well well. Mr Jackson." He said cockily. "I guess you're here to bow down to me. Right?"

I saw him with 20 other demigods. I saw some of them was the ones I saved.

"No you" ( **A.N I heard my friend say that and decided to place it in here.)** I said and I countrolled his blood to make him bow to me.

"Ahem" Apollo coughed. "Remember everyone there's going to be a party tonight for celebrating the find of Perseus Jackson!" The crowd roared.

(Timeskip)

The night came and I felt in that party mood. We were at a beach that was popular. We rented it out for the night.

I looked around and saw a few nymphs with slightly blushed cheeks run around finishing the stage and DJ.

The demigods and gods flowed in along with the hunters.

The music started to hit it and I saw gods dancing with each other along with their children.

I was enjoying myself at the edge of the party drinking punch when Apollo grabbed me, threw my cup to the side and pulled me on the stage.

"Now let's hear it from Percy Jackson playing Rockstar by Nickelback!" Apollo shouted.

He handed me a guitar and pasted the lyrics in my head so I remembered it.

 **Play the song yourself if you want to hear it. I'm not pasting the lyrics here**.

When I finished the crowd was roaring and I felt better than I have ever been before.

I turned to walk away when I felt Apollo pull me back and shoved me on a chair.

A table appeared and bottles of wine appeared on the table along with a shot glass dispenser.

Dionysus sat down across of me.

"Next challenge!" Apollo shouted. "Chug contest against Dionysus!" Everyone was shouting including the hunters and even Artemis.

"Three!" Apollo counted down. "Two! One! CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

The wine bottles automatically poured the wine into the shot glasses.

I grabbed the shot glasses and started to drink. The first glass was okay. I saw Dionysus chug shot glass after shot glass.

I started to feel a little dizzy when I got to my 12th glass. I felt good somehow.

I peeked over and saw that Dionysus was on his 12th glass too. He looked okay.

By my 100th glass I felt crazy dizzy and couldn't see straight.

I saw Dionysus almost passed out. The timer clicked and saw that I had won by a glass.

I summoned a bottle that had a liquid that could help with hangovers. I drunk it and I immediently felt better.

I saw Dionysus drink one too. We shook hands and we all left.

When I was going back I saw dad with a surfboard.

Oh gods why?! I accepted the challenge and I felt crazy tired when I was done. I beat my dad by a second.

When I was going back to my cabin I saw a bunch of girls trying to get my autograph.

I ran and locked myself in my tent.

I felt relaxed and fell on my bed.

 _That was hard._

 **And Cut! That's a wrap guys! Another chapter done! Also My wifi broke down at my house A few days ago so I used google docs to write my stories and upload them at school.**

 **Does anyone know the sword I was talking about? Extra cookie points if you do.**

 **Well that's it ChaosClub! Gotta go!**

 **CHAOSJACKSON344 OUT!**


	13. Last chapter

**Percy POV**

I woke up with my head spinning. Even with the drink I still had a horrible hangover.

I got up and changed into some normal clothes. I heard a knock at the door. It was Hermes.

"Zeus calls a meeting" He said a little bored.

Together we flew and landed on Olympus. I looked around and saw all the gods and goddesses present.

Most of them were drooling and I swear I could read their mind. Most of them said: " _he's so hot!"_

I felt annoyance coming on. I didn't want love anymore.

Zeus was saying something about those monsters when I tuned out.

"Perseus!" Zeus shouted. I blinked. "Do you want to still be the Hunt's guardian?"

I nodded and stood up. I felt my head get a migraine and kneeled down. What was this?!

I felt my body tear apart into two. I looked over and saw a female version of me.

She looked confused. Then smiled. "Yes i'm finally out!" She said jumping waving her arms in the air.

So that's why i was experiencing a headache earlier!

She lend me a hand and lifted me up. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem" She replied. "My name's Kelly."

I looked around and my vision went a little clearer. I saw all the male gods face blushing. Wow jealous.

"One last thing." Zeus said. Would you like to be a god along with Kelly?"

I nodded. I sorta was already a god but eh. I looked over and saw Kelly nod so fast I felt like

The gods shot a golden beam at me and I felt my blood a mixture between golden Ichor and Infinity Ichor The blood that the primordials have.

The fates appeared in the middle of the room.

" **All Hail Perseus Jackson, God of swordsmanship, waves, beauty and guardian of the hunt"** they said

I saw a new seat rise up between Artemis and Apollo. "Great now I have to listen to them argue." I muttered.

I took my throne and saw Kelly looking at me with awe.

The fates turned to Kelly.

" **All Hail Kelly Jackson, Goddess of swordsmanship, archery, beauty and feminine version of Perseus."** they said.

I was looking at my female version Kelly sit between Ares and Aphrodite. I swear I could feel myself next to them.

I was interrupted when I hear Aphrodite say something.

"Hey Perseus wanna be my boyfriend?" I heard her say voice laced with charmspeak.

This was nothing compared to Phanes level charmspeak. I was practicing the skill and how to resist it.

I sighed "First," I held up a finger. "Don't try to charmspeak someone that learned from the master of charmspeak" I held up another finger.

I looked her straight into her eye. "No" I said anticlimactic.

She turned away and pouted.

'Well anyway council dismissed!" Zeus said as he flashed out.

They all flashed out until it was just me and Kelly left.

"Hey Kelly." I started. "What are you going to do now since you're a goddess?"

Kelly shrugged. "I am the female version of you right?" She said.

I nodded.

"I saw all the female goddess drool at you," She continued. "Maybe I'll just try to not get 'claimed' by some man."

I chuckled at her antics. We parted ways and I saw her walk to her palace.

I walked and flew to the hunter's camp. I was teleported back in mid air and saw Hercules.

"Give me back my ladies Perseus!" I heard Hercules shout.

I shrugged him off. He grabbed me and sat me down. There was a table in between us.

He held his hand like it was a arm wrestling match. He wiggled his fingers. I got my arm ready. The instant I placed it down Hercules tried to sneak attack me.

I saw him struggle as he tried to move my hand.

Okayyyyy….. I took his hand and flung his across the room.

Welp that was useless. I flew back and saw the hunt rush up to me and hug me.

"Percy!" I heard the hunters shout.

"Woah woah calm down." I said almost muffled.

They eventually let go. I saw Phoebe walk up to me. She was one of the leader of the pranks.

"Hey Perseus, I wanted to say sorry." She said embarrassed. "I know i've been a jerk but I thought that you were like the other males. Can you forgive me?"

I looked at her stunned. So did Artemis and Thalia. Looked like she never usually forgived.

"Apology accepted" I said with a smirk.

I stayed with the hunt for a few more years. Zeus signed me off probably worried that I was going to destroy the hunt.

The hunters were sad but Zeus ordered me to.

Years flew by peacefully. Most of my time I was meditating in the mediating room. After the years started to drag I felt my body feel sad. I needed something new. Something else than trying to fend off girls.

I went back to the forest and sometimes the void. I only visited the void only if it was important because I didn't want Lady Primordials drooling over me.

On one night everything changed.

It was a normal camping day and I went to sleep. In the middle of the night my senses woke me up.

It showed that a billion prescenses were outside my tent.

It showed all of them female and one small male in the middle of the air.

Aww crap. I cut a small hole and ran out through that hole. The instant jumped out the tent collapsed.

I saw a bunch of girls on it and I started running. I took off and flew and saw the girls slow down.

I thought I had escaped them and sighed in relief.

My relief didn't last though. Multiple portals opened up and I saw the primordials jump at me.

I started to fly. Fly far far away. I felt something drag me down. I smashed into the ground hard.

I felt myself pass out. When I woke up I was in a cave. It was filled with girls with lust in their eyes.

Help me…

 **And Cut! I'm gonna let this story just die here and I'll start up more stories. In the meantime I have school so I won't be able to update as often as I liked.**

 **Welp this is it. Percy Jackson chased by girls! This is it! No more chapters. More stories coming soon!**

 **Chaosjackson344**


End file.
